Turning Time
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione turns time a little too far back. Who does she meet? Threesome. PWP.


**Turning Time**

A/N: I'm actually killing two birds with one stone with this fic. Acccio Puppy Love requested a story with Sirius and Hermione and Raven Potter Weasley gave me this prompt: Sirius/Hermione/Regulus. Dominant&non-Virgin Sirius and dominant&non-virgin Regulus. Virgin, shy, very submissive Hermione. The brothers have to be close. They're at Hogwarts still in 1976-78. So this is two requests in one! Enjoy ladies.

Hermione cursed softly tucking the time turner into her shirt as she looked around; she was in Hogwarts that for sure she thought as she looked around the corridor. How far back at Hogwarts was the question, she had accidently turned the device too far and ended up too far in the past.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she heard a voice from behind her and she spun around quickly seeing a familiar and much younger face.

"Looks as if she's lost, are you new?" the boy said leaning against the wall with his shoulder, his long hair falling around his shoulders.

"Erm…yes, I'm Hermione," she said staring at the face of a much younger Sirius Black, and next to him his brother Regulus.

"How old are you love," Sirius said walking toward her slowly his mouth pulled up in a panty-dropping grin.

"Oh um…fifteen," she replied wringing her hands nervously as the silent Regulus began to come toward her as well. The brother looked almost identical except for Sirius was a bit taller and had a more open face than his brooding brother.

"Perfect," Regulus finally said coming up to her and tucking her arm into the curve of his. "We've got the perfect place to show you darling," he said as Sirius did the same to her other arm, the boys leading her down the hallway. Hermione was quiet and slightly nervous as the two towering men finally came to a portrait of some woods during night time. Hermione watched in interest as Sirius gave a short little whistle and a beautiful wood nymph appeared from behind the trees and seemed to dance to the forefront of the painting.

"Damara, how lovely you look tonight," Sirius cooed smiling charmingly at the giggling nymph.

"Password?" she asked in a lovely little voice.

"Audi dicam animae meae In momento, quod vidi te Fuge cor meum obsequium vestrum," Regulus said confidently. The portrait opened up and the trio stepped inside revealing a large bedroom. There was a sitting area with fireplace but the main focus was the large bed covered with grey silk sheets.

"What…what are we doing?" Hermione asked listening as the portrait closed softly behind them.

"We were just bringing you somewhere to talk love," Sirius said pulling on one of her curls as his brother rested his hand on her lower back.

"Talk?" she asked softly as goose bumps rose along her arms and across her chest as Regulus's hand slipped under her jumper to rest on the heated skin of her back.

"among other things…" Regulus said darkly leaning in slowly to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

"You're not going to tell us no are you darling?" Sirius asked threading his fingers into her wild curls and tilting her head back slightly so she was staring up at him. She stared into his smoke colored eyes and the way his mouth was just begging her to give in to them; she also felt Regulus' warm hand on her skin and gave Sirius a small nod in assent. He swooped in and kissed her mouth deeply, their tongues intertwining as he pulled her soft body against his. Regulus slid his hands under her jumper and began to run his hands along her sides and stomach as she kissed his brother. She wound her arms around Sirius' neck and soon felt someone kneeling behind her hand pulling down her skirt and white panties so they pooled around her feet. She pulled away from Sirius in embarrassment her face turning bright red as she looked down at Regulus below her.

"I'm sorry…uh but what-" she stammered uncomfortable at the air that was hitting her most private parts.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Regulus smirked his hands tightening roughly on her soft thighs.

"But I've never—ah!" she cried out as Regulus slipped a finger into her warmth, when he tried to go deeper he was met with a barrier.

"A virgin brother, this will be a better night that we expected," Regulus said to Sirius before slipping a second finger in and moving his mouth to suckle on Hermione's clit, she was giving soft little whimpers and circling her hips in mindless pleasure.

"You're going to be ours by the end of the night love," Sirius whispered into her ear sucking on her neck before pulling her top off and once again kissing her mouth roughly. He grabbed her large breasts in his hands feeling her nipples harden through the pain white bra.

"Oh…" she moaned softly when Regulus slipped a second finger into her, stretching her virgin walls. Sirius snapped off her bra and threw it behind him before swooping down and pulling one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

"What?" the innocent witch said softy as her pussy clenched around Regulus hand and her body tightened in pleasure.

"You just had an orgasm darling," Sirius said with a dark chuckle. "you are a virgin, never even cum before."

"We're going to teach you all kinds of things tonight," Regulus said standing up and pulling her into a kiss, Hermione kissed the sweet tanginess of her own juices off of his lips. Sirius had pulled off his jumper and Regulus pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Get on your knees," Regulus ordered watching as she slowly dropped to her knees. He and his brother undid their trousers and stepped out of the rest of their clothes. Hermione stared at the men in wonder and nervousness, slowly lifting her hands to touch their throbbing members softly.

"Grip it and tug," Regulus said huskily, she followed his orders obediently grabbing them at the base and pulling her hands forward.

"Faster and grip them just a little harder," Sirius encouraged groaning when she followed his directions.

"Put one in your mouth and continue stroking the other," Regulus demanded letting out a deep moan as she hesitantly put her lips over the head of his cock. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed her slowly onto him. "Take it deeper, relax your throat…just like that," he groaned as she began bobbing on his cock going deeper each time.

"Don't forget my brother," Regulus said as she pulled off of him and gasped for hair before stroking his cock and bobbing on Sirius's cock.

"You're such a good little cock-sucker," Sirius said tangling his fingers into her hair as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. His dirty words made her feel a flood of wetness in her lower region but she didn't understand why.

"She's a quick learner," Regulus said as she continuously caressed his cock.

"Come here love," Sirius said pulling her up and kissing her deeply, leading her back towards the bed. They each settled themselves on either side of her, "we're going to make you feel so good, will you let us?" Sirius asked as Regulus began to slowly rub tight circles on her clit.

"Yes, make me feel good…" she said shyly, blushing across her chest. Sirius picked her up by the waist and moved her to straddle his hips so that his cock was lined up with her entrance.

"Just go slow baby, it will hurt at first then I'll make you love it," he said guiding her hips down slowly his cock stretching her out until it came to her barrier, he suddenly thrusted upward making her to cry out in pain. He immediately flipped them over pulling her knees up so that she was open up to him and began to pound into her, soon she couldn't even feel the pain only the ripples of pleasure all over her body. Sirius grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one of his hands as he fucked her hard and fast. Regulus jacked off with one of his hands the other was rubbing circles on her sensitive clit.

"Oh! I don't know what's…I think I'm-" she cut herself off with a scream as her toes curled and she came around his cock.

"Get on your hands and knees," Regulus ordered watching as she moved her trembling body into his directed position. Regulus positioned himself behind her as Sirius got in front.

"Take Sirius' cock in your mouth like we showed you…" Regulus said teasing her opening with the head of his cock as she wrapped her lips around Sirius and he began to thrust into her throat, his hands buried in her hair. Regulus gripped her round hips before snapping his hips and thrusting balls deep into her silky pussy. He began to pound into her as hard and fast as he could. She was moaning around the dick deep in her throat as another one slammed into her. He smacked her ass roughly as he sunk in and out of her warmth. When he felt her pussy fluttering around him about to cum he leaned forward across her back and wrapped his long fingers around her neck, feeling his brother's cock inside of it as he snapped his hips and fucked her soaking pussy.

"Cum for me," he demanded as he lightly squeezed her neck, she gave a loud scream muffled by Sirius' cock as she came her pussy tightening around him as her body shuddered. They pulled out of her and she collapsed on the bed.

"We're not done with you yet, go sit on Sirius' cock," Regulus demanded stroking his throbbing cum covered member.

"But!" she protested but Regulus put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her by the waist throwing her over Sirius' legs so that she settled down onto his cock. Sirius immediately began to thrust up into her making her breasts bounce tantalizingly. Regulus got behind her and pressed the head of his cock against her back entrance.

"I don't know if-" Regulus sat one hand on her hip the other around her mouth effectively silencing her before slowly pushing into her tightness. She was struggling against his hold on her mouth but when he began to sink into her over and over and Sirius was thrusting into her pussy he could feel her began to moan against his hand.

He began to whisper into her ear, "You like being fucked by two men don't you? You're such a little whore," he said lowly as she moaned and nodded her head. Sirius grabbed her breasts in his hands and began to twist her nipples as he hit her g-spot on every stroke as Regulus gave her slow deep thrusts into her tight hole while whispering dirty things into her ear. Soon she was cumming again; Regulus moved his hand in time to hear her loud scream and her entire body seize up as she fell over the edge. The boys both groaned as they spilled their load deep into her. The trio fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and all fell asleep together. Hermione woke up in between the two brothers early in the morning and quietly redressed. Taking one last look at the two men in the bed she grabbed her time turner off of the floor and turned it forward, disappearing into the future.

Password Translation:

_Hear my soul speak:_  
><em>The very instant that I saw you, did<em>  
><em>My heart fly to your service.<em>

_-The Tempest (Shakespeare) _


End file.
